


How about some coffee

by evilcupcake



Series: How Stiles Meets Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party, stiles can be an ass, you go Scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man just a moment ago I was being a total ass to him, now I’m going to get coffee with him and I’m holding his hand. Omg best day ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about some coffee

“Can I help you?” Stiles glared up at the person blocking his sun. He was currently sitting at the park reading a book for class. The guy was a wall of muscle and perfect black hair. He was wearing sunglasses so he couldn’t see his eyes, but he bet his left nut that they were a beautiful color.

“You look like someone I met a few nights ago.” The wall of muscle said. He glared even more.

“Well I think I would remember if I met someone like you. I mean you’re a walking sex on a stick.” Stiles grinned.

“We met at a bar a few blocks for here.” The wall of muscle pointed over his shoulder.

“Ok listen here buddy.” Stiles got to his feet and poked the guy in the chest. “We. Did. Not. Meet.” each word was said with a poke to the guys hard muscle chest.

The guy pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times then showed him his phone. It was a picture of Stiles sitting in the Greek gods lap with a red cup in his hand and his other one on the guy’s abs.

“Shit.” Stiles breathed out and studied the picture closer.

Scott was in the back ground making out with a curly blond guy and had one of his hand down the guy’s pants.

But that was defiantly Stiles sitting in the Greek gods lap.

“So I owe you an apology.” Stiles mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Since you don’t remember how about we start over? Hi, I’m Derek. I’m a senior at Berkeley and working on my degree to become a history teacher.” He held out his hand.

“Hi Derek. I’m Stiles and no that’s not my real name, and no I will not tell you my real name. I’m a junior at Berkeley and I’m working on my degree in computer science.”

They shook hands and Stiles blushed.

“Would you like to grab a coffee sometime?” Stiles asked.

“I would love to. How about now? I mean if you’re not busy.” Derek’s tips of his ears turn a light shade of pink.

“I’m not busy.” Stiles turned around and packed his stuff up and slung his bag on his shoulder. “Led the way big guy.”

Derek chucked and grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with Stiles. Stiles blushed and gave him a shy smile.

_Man just a moment ago I was being a total ass to him, now I’m going to get coffee with him and I’m holding his hand. Omg best day ever!_

**Author's Note:**

> yap totally should be writing for a different story but I got to many plot bunnies to do that. so hence this story.


End file.
